duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Palomino
"Palomino" is a song by Duran Duran, released on the album Big Thing by Capitol-EMI on 18 October 1988. About the song This is a dreamy, softly-sung ballad. The song title is not mentioned in the lyrics and the meaning behind it is unknown. "Palomino" was previously known as "Welcome to the Edge" during album recording sessions and featured a completely different set of lyrics. Ask Katy trivia "Hi Katy, I am writing to ask about "Palomino" from Big Thing. It sounds a lot like Arcadia to me-I have a strong suspicion it was written mostly by Messrs. Rhodes and LeBon. Am I right? Do they have any comments about this song? Thanks, Austin" *"Actually, the song Palomino was mostly John and my baby, but certainly Nick contributed to it. The chorus lyric comes from a quote by Pablo Picasso which Daniel Abrahams one of our co-producers brought to light. It is said that at the height of his ‘blue period’, the great artist was asked (flippantly, one can only assume) "but what do you do when you run out of blue?" To which Picasso replied "why, I use red instead." Never lost for words, that one. s" "Dear Katy, I love the song palomino and I was wondering what the inspiration for the song was?" *"I asked Simon and he says - "One of the beautiful girls I have known. s"". Song versions *"Palomino" - 5:19 *"Palomino" (Edit)" - 3:30 (B-side to "Do You Believe in Shame?") *"Welcome to the Edge" (Acoustic Rehearsal) - 2:47 (bootleg, The Medicine) *"Welcome to the Edge" (Electric Rehearsal) - 4:43 (bootleg, The Medicine) The 'Acoustic Rehearsal' is a scrappy, rough-take recording and is barely recognizable compared to "Palomino". The 'Electric Rehearsal' is much closer to "Palomino" musically but with totally different lyrics. Despite the title, neither these demos, nor the song "Palomino" in general, have anything to do with "The Edge of America", another song from the Big Thing sessions that uses the title in its lyrics. Personnel *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Sterling Campbell - drums Lyrics She lays on the wall Watching the strangers drift away Midday's ore, thick With the sun of Arabia She surrenders to voices that gather on the wind Talking, chanting, breathing into her body Yesterdays Oh, ohhh Awakened beside The scent of burnt sugar on her skin Painting eyes, thick with the colours she brings in Always sure and strong When the lightning tumbles down Don't you frown Everything will be in time for this evening If there's secrets she has to be party to Every one of them If there's heaven she gets to the heart And you'll wonder why she said When I run out of blue Give me white instead Now I can run to you Why she said When I run out of blue Give me red instead Now let me run (Now let me run) If there's secrets she has to be party to Every one of them If there's heaven she gets to the heart And you'll know just why she said When I run out of blue Help me rise instead Now I can run to you Why she said When I run out of blue Give me red instead Now let me run (Now let me run) Hey hey! Why she said When I run out of blue Give me white instead Now I can run to you Why she said When I run out of blue Give me red instead Now I can run to you Why she said When I run out of blue Give me white instead Now I can run to you Why she said When I run out of blue Give me red instead Now let me run to you... See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs